


Пятиминутное

by fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, упоминание сорику так как никуда без сорику
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019/pseuds/fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019
Summary: Просто милые Наминэ и Шион.





	Пятиминутное

— ...и в ту же минуту Роксас просто берёт и прячет своё мороженое в капюшон! — расмеявшись, заканчивает Шион, попытавшись для наглядности спрятать своё, но не учитывая того факта, что сейчас на ней не плащ Организации. Именно поэтому мороженое оказалось на её шее, а кусочек, упавший за шиворот, холодит кожу. и от неожиданности девушка вскрикнула.

Ситуация такая глупая, отчего ей стало очень обидно и захотелось заплакать. Наверняка Наминэ сейчас рассмеется над её неуклюжестью.

— Ты в порядке? — вместо этого услышала она и распознала нотки волнения в голосе подруги. Наминэ встала, резко сдернув со своего кресла плед и, накинув его на плечи Шион, мягко вытерла место, куда попало злополучное мороженое.

— В-в-всё в порядке, не нужно! — девушка вырвалась, попытавшись улыбнуться как можно беззаботней.

Наминэ продолжила смотреть на неё обеспокоенно, всё-таки придвинувшись чуть ближе, и провела уже рукой по её шее, достав застрявший в одежде кусочек. Затем провела по спине, удостоверившись, что больше мороженого действительно нет. От нежных касаний Шион вздрогнула, а затем густо покраснела.

Для неё казалось само собой разумеющимся, что Наминэ готова была выслушать в любое время — когда бы она не пришла, подруга всегда тепло улыбалась, одаривая тёплым и понимающим взглядом, а затем спокойно отвечала, иногда приглаживая волосы. В такие моменты Шион ловила себя на мысли, что неплохо было узнать, какие же они на ощупь, но отчего-то не решалась. Вот потрепать по голове Роксаса было лёгко, а просто дотронуться до Наминэ было отчего-то страшно. Возможно потому что они были практически на одно лицо и трогать Наминэ — будто трогать себя? Тогда отчего с Каири такого смущения не было? Ответа девушка не знала, а спрашивать казалось по меньшей мере глупым.

А ведь сама Наминэ совсем не боялась прикасаться к ней, даже делала это слишком часто: то поглаживала по голове, то приобнимала за плечо, а иногда и нежно брала за руку, переплетая их пальцы. От каждого прикосновения по всему телу Шион пробегало множество мурашек, а сердце замирало, пропуская удары.

Вот и сейчас, сидя совсем рядом друг к другу, ощущая тепло тела подруги и чувствуя ее запах, в голове Шион стало совсем пусто, и вся история забылась. О чём она рассказывала? Про Акселя? Роксаса?

— На чём я остановилась? — ощутив, что от нервов губы пересохли, Шион облизнула их, потом взглянула на девушку. Та повела плечом, как будто сама забыла тему их разговора, а затем улыбнулась.

— На том моменте, как Роксас, пытаясь казаться круче, засунул мороженое себе за шиворот, — услужливо подсказала подруга.

— А, да, точно, — Шион улыбнулась и, сначала неуверенно, но потом всё смелее и смелее продолжила рассказывать историю.

Так протекали их беззаботные деньки ровно до тех пор, пока однажды, во время визита в замок Короля, Шион не увидела нечто шокирующее. Стоило им приехать, как ребята сразу же убежали в переговорную обсуждать какой-то важный план, а девушка слишком устала, чтобы пытаться разобрать речь Дональда и понять, что и зачем они придумали. К тому же, из-за долгой поездки ей хотелось в душ и спать. Поэтому она отправилась прямиком в свою комнату, но, задумавшись, свернула не туда и оказалась на пути к одной из башен. На ступеньках прямо перед ней, практически обнявшись, стояли Рику и Сора, что-то обсуждая. Ребята определенно не заметили её появление, поэтому Шион подумала окликнуть их и сказать о начале собрания, но затем произошло то, от чего она потеряла дар речи: Сора, засмеявшись, подтянул Рику за одежду и поцеловал.

Увиденное неожиданно шокировало, мысли в голове перемешались и здравых не осталось, поэтому решение девушка приняла максимально глупое: она спустилась вниз на пару пролетов и села, попытавшись успокоиться.

Ситуацию определенно можно было назвать неловкой — несмотря на то, что Сора всегда любил физический контакт и постоянно цеплялся за Рику, она не ожидала, что между парнями было что-то большее, чем дружба. Разве два парня могут?.. Сора же был влюблен в Каири? Так почему?

Шион продолжала сидеть на ступеньках, молясь, что сможет убежать прежде, чем ребята закончат. Иначе как пройдёт их встреча? «Ой, ребята, я тут гуляла по замку, увидела вас и от неожиданности ноги отнялись?» или же «Давайте просто сделаем вид, что не видели друг друга»? Не станет ли Рику, переживающий по любому поводу, страдать еще сильней? Конечно же станет, тогда её глупое решение не пойти на собрание обернётся очередной головной болью для Соры, который и без того уже многое пережил.

Девушка схватилась за голову, стараясь как можно бесшумнее выдохнуть. Нужно собраться и попытаться встать. В конце концов, это просто Сора и Рику! Ничего необычного! Вот если бы она увидела тут, допустим, Рику и Наминэ… От последней мысли в сердце кольнуло, но задуматься о причинах девушка не успела. Смотреть-то на парочку она перестала, но слышать — нет. Ребята определенно не остановились на простом чмоке в щёку, и теперь Шион услышала сначала хлюпающие звуки, затем стоны Соры и тихую ругань Рику, по звукам определенно пытающегося расстегнуть бесконечные ремешки.

Шион сжала кулак, из-за всех сил стараясь снова не вздохнуть. Нужно взять себя в руки, встать и уйти. Судя по всему, уже можно даже сделать это тихо, ребята явно наслаждались обществом друг друга и вряд ли обратили бы внимание (или сделали бы вид).

Если Сора и Рику, два парня, могли целоваться и даже… нечто большее, то тогда и они с Наминэ могли быть вместе.

От этой мысли стало неловко и неожиданно приятно. Едва представив, что Наминэ дотрагивается до её щеки, а затем, медленно наклонившись к ней, накрывает ее губы своими, девушка густо покраснела, ощутив, что соски внезапно затвердели, а сидеть на одном месте оказалось удивительно некомфортно. Учитывая, что возня позади неё затихла, Шион всё-таки сорвалась с места и побежала, не смотря по сторонам. Но от бег помогал приводить мысли в порядок, а именно в этом девушка сейчас определенно нуждалась. Она могла бы нарезать бесконечное количество кругов по замку, пытаясь выбросить всё из головы, но внезапно врезалась в кого-то.

— Извините, — буркнула Шион, попытавшись снова убежать, но ощутила запах полевыми цветов и красок. И вздрогнула. Умудрилась врезаться в ту, кого меньше всего сейчас хотела бы видеть!

— Шион, что-то случилось? — Наминэ определенно переживала и нуждалась в успокоении. Шион, посмотрев в её глаза, вспомнила, о чём думала совсем недавно и, покраснев, отвернулась. Что ответить? Она и без того плохо умела врать, а сейчас ложь будет совсем очевидной.

Однако так просто Наминэ прекращать допрос не хотела. Обходя то слева, то справа и не отпуская руку, она пыталась заглянуть ей в лицо и прочитать ответ. Когда наконец-таки это удалось, Шион всхлипнула и крепко обняла её, спрятав лицо на плече. Осознание своих чувств пришло слишком резко, девушка просто не знала, что с ними делать и как их выразить. А главное, примут ли их?

Ей хотелось схватить Наминэ за руку и никогда не отпускать. Хотелось показать все миры. Снова вместе посмотреть на море во время заката. Возможно, во время одного из таких путешествий Наминэ стала бы её учить рисовать, а Шион показала бы ей, как драться при помощи ключ-клинка. Хотелось, смеясь, чмокнуть в щёку и получить поцелуй в ответ. Но вдруг Наминэ не считает такое нормальным? А вдруг она любит кого-то? А вдруг она правда любит Рику? Что тогда делать? Девушка не знала.

Поэтому всё, что оставалось — это молчать. Не спрашивать же у Наминэ об этом, в конце-то концов! Но подруга так не считала: не разрывая объятий она мягко отстранилась, и попыталась заглянуть в глаза. От такой близости Шион захотелось завыть, и она попыталась вырваться, но хватка Наминэ оказалась неожиданно сильной:

— Шион, что с тобой произошло? Почему ты плачешь? Кто тебя обидел? Я могу помочь?

Но Шион только помотала головой, не в силах ничего ответить. Тогда Наминэ потащила её за руку и рывком закинула в ближайшую комнату, которая — вот совпадение! — была комнатой, в которой обитала Шион. Видимо, Наминэ решила проведать подругу, но наткнулась на неё, встрепанную и тяжело дышащую, прямо в коридоре, вот стыдоба-то.

Захлопнув за ними дверь, Наминэ снова повернулась к ней и продолжила допрос:

— Что произошло? Неужели из-за меня?

Соврать или сказать правду? Сказать правду или соврать?  
Наминэ грустно вздохнула, отпустив её руку. Из-за этого Шион снова всхлипнула: своей нерешительностью она обидела ту, которую никогда не хотела обижать. С другой стороны, если она сейчас признается, то Наминэ вполне может счесть её отвратительной и никогда больше не заговорит с ней. Хотя она слишком добрая и вряд ли сказала бы вслух. Скорее снова бы улыбнулась, пригладила свои волосы и, посмотрев куда-то в сторону, вежливо отказалась бы, а потом явно постаралась бы избегать. Или не избегать, но будет постаралась бы держаться на расстоянии. Но вдруг она была бы не против? Вероятность мала конечно, но вдруг…

Наминэ тем временем снова вздохнула и попыталась выйти из комнаты.

И тогда девушка решилась: схватила собеседницу за руку и попыталась начать. Руки вспотели, в горле пересохло, душа ушла в пятки, но Наминэ терпеливо ждала, когда Шион всё-таки решится заговорить. Только вот слова вышли совсем другие:

— Когда я гуляла по замку, то увидела…. Сора и Рику… они….

— Они целовались? — понимающе продолжила Наминэ, и её лицо озарила светлая улыбка, подобная первому лучу солнца. Затем она Шион погладила по голове. — Бедная моя Шион, просто постарайся выбросить из головы, я потом сделаю им замечание.

Шион всхлипнула и снова сама обняла подругу, положив голову ей на плечо. Тепло тела Наминэ было приятным и успокаивающим. Несмотря на то, что сама девушка была хрупкой и казалось, могла сломаться в любой момент, ответные объятия были неожиданно крепкими. Казалось, будто она из-за всех сил пыталась удержать подругу в своих объятиях, отчего Шион снова всхлипнула.  
Неужели Наминэ знала про отношения Соры и Рику? Но, если она была влюблена в Рику, не разбито ли её сердце? Как же тогда помочь...

И тут Наминэ словно подумала о чём-то и, слегка отодвинув девушку, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза, шокированно спросила:

— Неужели ты влюблена в Сору?

От возмущения Шион потеряла способность говорить — вроде бы её подруга и была умной и понимающей, но сейчас абсолютно была не права! Это казалось очевидно неправильным, они же даже почти не гуляли вместе!

И тогда она решилась: резко придвинулась к Наминэ и, пока страх не сковал её тело, несмело прикоснулась своими губами к её. От ощущений слегка потряхивало, колени подгибались то ли от паники, то ли от того, что Наминэ до сих пор не оттокнула её. Или же было настолько противно, что та онемела от ужаса? Шион слишком боялась посмотреть, поэтому зажмурилась.

Но стоять так вечность, к сожалению, было невозможно, поэтому, собравшись с духом, Шион приоткрыла сначала один глаз, а затем второй. Наминэ не ушла из комнаты, а осталась и всё также смотрела на неё без отвращения, даже раслабленно и немного неверяще. Затем она, неловко улыбнувшись, неожиданно слегка дрожащим голосом спросила:

— Шион… ты меня… поцеловала?

Вопрос был таким глупым, что Шион улыбнулась. Как будто в комнате был ещё кто-то, кого она могла поцеловать!

— Ты мне нравишься, Наминэ. Не как подруга! Знаю, что тебе нравится Рику, но у него есть Сора, поэтому я попробую заменить его в твоём сердце...

Смотреть прямо в глаза было страшно и волнительно, говорить об осознанных совсем недавно чувствах — ещё страшней, а о том, что их дружба может прямо сейчас закончиться, думать вообще не хотелось. Но Наминэ лишь облегченно рассмеялась и мягко попросила:

— Шион, закрой глаза.

Если Наминэ говорила что-то сделать, то оставалось только послушаться, надеясь, что девушка не сбежит сразу же. Но, ощутив прикосновение чужих губ на своих, она расслабилась. Наминэ тут, ей не противно, более того — сама поцеловала в ответ. И продолжила покрывать её лицо быстрыми поцелуями, шепча какие-то глупости о том, что никогда не любила Рику и всегда была готова защищать «глупышку» Шион, которая никак не понимала её чувств. Шион ощущала как горит лицо, как тяжело и быстро бьётся сердце, готовое в любой момент вырваться из груди, и попыталась сказать что-то в ответ. Но нужные слова не находились, поэтому вместо этого лишь она неловко потянулась взять уже возлюбленную за руку. Та, в очередной раз без слов поняв, чего Шион хотелось, взяла ее ладони в свои и нежно сжала.

Так они и стояли некоторое время, пытающиеся осознать своё счастье и взаимность.

Сердце Шион стучало как бешеное, она не знала, о чём сейчас говорить и как смотреть Наминэ в глаза теперь, когда они вместе. О погоде? О том, что Король во время недавнего путешествия снова оказался без одежды? О том, как Королева по секрету нашептала их троице, что Микки наслаждается этим? О чём?

Наминэ, казалось, совсем не смущалась, поэтому она, взяв подругу за руку, тихо повела её к дивану, и посадила словно несмышлёныша. Шион не хотелось расставаться даже на несколько секунд, но Наминэ нежно, но достаточно решительно отодвинула Шион и потянулась в шкафчик за перекусом. Протянув подруге сок и печенье, она села рядом с ней на диван. От их близости сердце Шион забилось ещё быстрее, вот-вот готовое пробить грудную клетку, а в голове воцарилась абсолютная пустота. И тогда она начала рассказывать какие-то бредовые истории про то, как Аксель сломал Гамифон и Дональд сказал, что проблема в памяти. Роксас потом долго смеялся и при любой возможности спрашивал, запомнил ли Аксель.

Затем они неловко соприкоснулись руками и Шион подскочила на месте, осознавая, что происходящее слишком уж смущает:

— Ну что, отправимся к остальным?

Наминэ в ответ вздохнула и протянула руку:

— Мне хотелось бы побыть ещё вместе, кто знает, куда вы отправитесь в следующий раз и надолго ли…

Шион приняла руку и села обратно. Их пальцы переплелись, от счастья девушке хотелось закричать, но вот о чём они могли бы поговорить, она не знала. Может стоило посмотреть ленту инстаграма?

Но в этот раз на помощь пришла Наминэ. Немного замявшись, она стала рассказывать о том, как совсем недавно Каири приходила к ней жаловаться на этих «дураков Сору и Рику», которые никак не хотели понять, что любят друг друга.

История наверняка была смешной, но Шион практически не слушала, завороженно уставившись на губы девушки. Они были очень теплыми и мягкими — теперь она знала наверняка, и ей безумно хотелось снова поцеловаться. Поэтому, слегка помявшись, она придвинулась и нерешительно прикоснулась своими губами к губам Наминэ. Та же, видя, что её возлюбленная настолько смущена от простого поцелуя, только рассмеялась, и прошептала едва слышно: «Шион, приоткрой рот». Всё, о чём просила Наминэ, нужно было постараться исполнить, поэтому Шион послушалась, ожидая, что же последует дальше. Стоило ей это сделать, как девушка ощутила что-то необычное у себя во рту: это оказался язык Наминэ. Шион неловко попыталась ответить. От соприкосновения их языков её ноги слегка онемели, девушка порадовалась, что они сидят, иначе бы она явно не смогла устоять. Наминэ резко оказалась как будто бы повсюду: она целовала её, одной рукой обнимая за талию, а второй — за шею. Откуда у неё столько уверенности? Неужели она уже делала это с кем-то? Попытавшись отбросить эти мысли, в конце концов девушка сейчас-то с ней, Шион задумалась, куда деть свои руки, неловко положив их на колени девушке. Однако затем, забывшись, девушка провела рукой по телу подруги и поняла, что случайно залезла той под юбку платья. Ощутив неловкость, она засмеялась глупой мысли о том, что ей повезло больше, чем Рику, ведь на платье Наминэ не было миллиона ремешков. Наминэ с любопытством посмотрела на неё, и пришлось рассказать эту внезапную мысль, на что девушка игриво спросила:

— А что, уже хочешь раздеть меня?

Шион думала, что она не могла покраснеть ещё сильнее. Но, как оказалось, она заблуждалась, потому что в следующую секунду Наминэ приподнялась и легко сняла своё платье. Из белья на ней были только белоснежные трусики. Шион не знала, можно ли назвать чью-либо грудь красивой, но грудь Наминэ определенно нельзя было описать как-то иначе, а соски — нежно-розового цвета. Девушка абсолютно не стеснялась своей наготы и только улыбаясь. Затем она села на колени Шион. От ощущения практически голого тела на своих коленях её накрыла новая волна жара. Она слегка заёрзала, закрыв лицо руками, и ощутила, что Наминэ принялась расстегивать пуговицы на её рубашке. Когда же это удалось, она рассмеялась и победно отбросила рубашку Шион. Девушка протестующе вскрикнула и попробовала прикрыть бельё руками.

Наминэ склонила голову на бок и, слегка надув губы, спросила:

— Неужели тебе неприятно?

Шион помотала головой в знак отрицания. Было неловко, но вместе с тем волнительно и явно хотелось продолжения. Поэтому Шион, собравшись с мужеством, сама сняла свой спортивный лифчик, положив его куда-то на пол, а затем отвела руки от груди. Наминэ, сразу же склонилась над ней и легонько поцеловала в шею, вызвав новую волну мурашек по всему телу возлюбленной. Она уверенным движением слегка сжала её грудь одной рукой, а второй провела по талии. От этих действий Шион неожиданно для себя издала непонятный полустон, который стал чуть громче, когда Наминэ провела языком по её шее.

В фильмах подобное казалось чем-то отвратительным, сейчас же — возбуждающим, Шион осознала, что её трусики намокли. Ей стало немного неловко, но Наминэ раздвинула её ноги, сев между ними, и Шион увидела, что девушка была в таком же состоянии. Наминэ тем временем склонилась над её грудью и стала облизывать один из сосков, нежно ущипнув другой. Её пальцы были слегка влажные, от чего создавалось странное впечатление, будто бы Наминэ ласкала ртом одновременно два соска.

Шион хотелось сделать приятное своей возлюбленной, поэтому она провела руками по телу подруги, тоже докоснувшись до грудь. Трогать чужую грудь по ощущениям оказалось очевидно совсем не так, как свою, но вместе с тем возбуждало ничуть не меньше. Наминэ улыбнулась и её дыхание немного сбилось, давая понять, что девушка делает всё правильно. Или, по крайней мере, ничего не испортила. Наминэ же прекратила ласкать её соски и снова потянулась за поцелуем, и Шион ответила, стараясь изо всех сил.

Мысли о том, что собрание скоро закончится и тогда кто-то из ребят придет проведать её, и может увидеть их, выветрились примерно в этот миг. В голове царила какая-то приятная пустота.

Их груди соприкоснулись. Девушки потерлись сосками, не переставая целоваться. Шион показалось, что она стонет слишком громко, но ей было слишком приятно. Но тут Наминэ прервала их поцелуй и засунула в рот девушки пальцы. Шион облизнула их, ощутив, что тем временем ее юбку задрали. Спустя мгновение Наминэ возобновила поцелуй, чтобы через секунду Шион вскрикнула от новых впечатлений. Наминэ гладила её клитор, периодически надавливая. Шион стало тяжело дышать, и, уже совсем не сдерживаясь, она начала стонать во весь голос, безуспешно пытаясь произнести имя любимой.

Девушка же, перестав поглаживать клитор в одном направлении, добавила палец и начала водить вокруг него, а сама тем временем второй рукой стала гладить сосок Шион, покусывая второй.

Нельзя было наверняка сказать, сколько это всё длилось. Казалось, что всего несколько мгновений, но Шион ощутила, что её стало потряхивать, голова закружилась, а затем наступила приятная расслабленность, и она, шумно вздохнув, отклонила голову назад. Наминэ, легонько рассмеявшись, поцеловала её в нос и стала гладить невесомыми движениями по голове.

Их груди всё еще соприкасались, но теперь это было не возбуждающе, а успокаивающе. В конце концов, теперь, когда все недоразумения были решены, они всегда будут вместе. Глаза Шион после всех пережитых ощущений стали закрываться, но девушка попыталась перебороть сон: в конце концов, она практически не трогала Наминэ!

Но её, кажется, все устраивало, потому что она, поёрзав, удобнее устроилась на груди Шион и, обняв девушку за талию, закрыла глаза. Наконец-то она могла делать с Наминэ всё, о чем мечталось.

«Нужно будет сказать этим глупым Соре и Рику спасибо», — подумала Шион и заснула.


End file.
